Danganronpa: Despair's Depth Academy
by TheStarshipMessenger
Summary: A despair loving queen, murderous bears as headmasters, mutual killing curriculum with a mandatory murder graduation project, and the next class of Ultimates with no idea how all this could be reality. It's going to be an interesting school year. (Despair Dystopia AU) (SYOC) (Open)


**Chapter 1: Parallel Reality**

A beacon towered over the others, bidding farewell to everything.

Once a prestigious school meant to nurture the leaders and inspirations of future generations. Until the light that guided the people through the darkness began to flicker. A group of students welcomed the burning of the world, nothing would be the same after the most tragic event in human history...

It was hell on earth at first as the end of the world seemed nigh. Games of life and death forcing freinds to murder friends, loved ones betraying love. Thus covering any glimpse of mortality in blood, staining the future with the crimson red death.

Time kept flowing after the end of _hope_.

A beacon that symbolizes _Despair, the_ gates opened welcoming the next class of Ultimates.

 _Welcome to the school year._

* * *

Danganronpa: Despair's Depth Academy

Monokuma stared out of the window from the Headmaster's office overlooking its canpus. Behind it layed student profiles scatterd on it desk, pictures of said students pinned on walls with a large bloody 'X' crossed across their faces, and a monitor displaying either the murder or execution of each one.

"Last year wasn't that great. I mean, it was okay."

"Really? But our graduation percentage was fifty percent... that doesn't sound impressive now that I say it outloud."

"Dumbass. What outcome did you expect with the rules in place here? Are we done here yet, cause I have other things to besides playing school with you bastards."

"Pffft, do you think you're cool or something saying stuff like that? Coming from a baby face it's hilarious you think yourself as intimidating at your height."

"Hey, lookei here! Monobear has our old year book from our first year! That's awesome, who's up for some burn bookimg!"

"The devil's bible. Magnificent, we shall be faced with our past selves once more!"

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Oh, a picture of the four dark devas. That brings back memories."

"Oh, I almost forgot how one of looked before they turned into a woman. She was really cute back then in her jailbait days."

"Shut the hell up pork chop! You're disgusting. Let's get back on topic, what we're we talking about?"

"U-umn w-we wwere talking about the previous school year... I- I'm sorry for speaking!"

"Right. An electrocution, dismemberment, aphisicatiom, poisoning. I must comend the on their killing effective, but they did lack something."

"They seemed desensitized, they didn't have any issue with killing for their own sake. It's not too surprising considering they grew up with these things being normal for them."

"...welp" The monochrome bear stood up on it's desk and faced the group that he had gathered. "This could mean we have done our jobs of destroying the 'H' word and succeeded in continuing to snuff it out for our future generations... But if something interesting doesn't happen this year, then screw it, I'm shutting this academy down! Upupupu!"

* * *

 **Author** **Note:**

 **WTF is Despair's Depth Academy?**

 **Yet nother DR SYOC? Well... yes, that's pretty much it. Taking place in despair dystopian au, focusing more on a slice of life storyline over the period of a school year in a different universe with a mutual killing game curriculum cause what DR fan doesn't love those?**

 **Some things to keep in mind. While it is taking place in an AU, the OCs shouldn't reflect this change as they will have memories of the cannon story after the DR3 anime. Meaning the killing games happened as they did in the game (exception of DRV3 since that's its own separate thing), Ultimate Despair is dead, and they were suppose to attend the Hope's Peak which Naegi became headmaster of.**

 **Now, OCs should be sent in via pm only. I'm not putting a form here or on my profile, so you'll have to ask me if you have interest in sending in a character. A roster on this chapter will be updated regularly if a character is accepted. Two OCs per person can be accepted, though no limit on how many submissions per person can be sent in.**

 **That's about it. Done now, ignor9e me**


End file.
